


Mommy and Me

by MoonisthenewKira



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Little toddler, SO MUCH FLUFF, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonisthenewKira/pseuds/MoonisthenewKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and his nephilim daughter come back to the bunker from a Mommy and Me class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy and Me

“Sam! We’re back!” The door to the bunker shut loudly and Sam looked up from his spot at the table, pushing a few tomes to the side. While Dean was out, he put it upon himself to categorize all of the Men of Letters’ archives in a more manageable way. So far there was no dent whatsoever, he started reading instead.

                “Unka Sam! Unka Sam!” A toddler in a pink dress rushed forward, tumbling into Sam’s arms. He lifted her up and sat her on his knee.

                “Hey munchkin, how was your day?”

                “Supa fun. Da say I smartest.”

                Sam grinned, “I’m sure he did. Did you get your boasting out, Dean?”

                The look on Dean’s face said it all, “I’m pretty sure all the other moms hate me.”

                “That’s because all of their kids are human.”

                “I’m pretty sure one of them’s a shifter. Pretty sure he didn’t have cat ears last time.” Sam snorted, causing his niece to fall backwards.

                The little girl looked around, “Where Care? Fa?”

                Sam smoothed her hair, “Claire’s at school and your father is…doing important business.” Castiel was away on heavenly duties, commissioned back into the Host after an intense debate with Metatron. They managed to get his Grace back, and found Gabriel at the same time, but the archangel remained hushed about how he managed to survive-or how he got revived.

                “Unka Sam, whatcha doing?”

                “Uncle Sam looks like he’s doing something really boring. Come on, sweetheart, let’s get you some lunch.”

                “Can I has cheeseburger?” she asked, scooting off Sam’s leg.

                Dean laughed, “of course. And you’d better drink your milk this time, young lady.”

                “Kee, Da.” She followed him into the kitchen, leaving Sam with his reading.  


End file.
